


Can I ask why you two are reading the gayest book I know of?

by Brightlyshiningstars



Series: Sweetwater River [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbian, riverdale high
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightlyshiningstars/pseuds/Brightlyshiningstars
Summary: Cheryl has an interesting encounter when certain members of the Scooby gang bring up the fresh hickey on her neck...





	1. Cheryl

Cheryl felt the warm morning breeze in her hair as she and Toni made their way to Riverdale High for their first day of senior year.

“Are you ready for this?” Toni asked her, as she started to lock her bike to the bike rack outside their school.

“I don’t know, for the first time in ages I’m actually really nervous to be going back to school.. But since anything can happen in Riverdale, I guess we’ll see.” Cheryl replied as she looked over at the beautiful pink haired girl beside her and truly wondered what was going to happen as the year went on.

“Anyway, I unfortunately have chemistry first period, then PE and calculus, so could we meet up by your locker before lunch?” Toni asked looking up at the girl in front of her.

“Yeah of course, I have study hall, physics and then French so I’ll see you later.” Cheryl replied as she smiled at Toni and started to walk to the library to do some revision during study hall.

“Bye!” Toni shouted at Cheryl as she walked towards the Science block, for a fun hour of life-threatening chemistry.

 

As Cheryl walked into the library she saw Betty and Veronica sitting on the old sofa, each reading a copy of “The Price of Salt (aka Carol)” by Patricia Highsmith.

“Can I ask why you two are reading the gayest book I know of in the school library?” Cheryl asked as she walked up to where they were sitting and looked down at them with her judging stare.

“Well” Betty said “We were assigned this book for our gender and sexuality studies topic in English and felt like getting a head start, since its said to be really good”

“But to be completely honest with you, I’m finding it quite boring at the moment…” Veronica lazily said as she looked up from her book and took of her reading glasses.

“I personally find it a work of art, and the movie is even better! You two should come over sometime, maybe with Josie and Toni and we could all watch it together. I own the dvd, signed by Cate Blanchett and Rooney Mara.” Cheryl said in an unphased manner as she sat down on the sofa, pulled her hair up into a ponytail and took her mini MacBook Pro out of her bag to start writing an essay about her summer for her French class.

“Um, Cheryl, is that a hickey I see?” Betty asked as she looked at Cheryl with a huge grin on her face.

“God Betty, don’t you have better things to think about than my neck?” Cheryl replied in an aggressive tone.

“Ooh someone is embarrassed!!” Veronica shot back at Cheryl

“Who gave that to you then? Some hot summer fling?” Betty asked as Cheryl started to blush

“No.” Cheryl replied as she logged onto her computer to try and start her essay before physics.

“Omg do you have a secret boyfriend?” Veronica asked

“Again, no.” Cheryl replied feeling more embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

“Nice hickey, someone’s getting some action!” Jughead said as he walked to the sofa and sat next to Betty.

“Jesus fucking christ, can all of you stop making such a big deal out of this? It’s just a goddamn hickey!” Cheryl shouted at them.

“Well you definitely have someone you don’t want us to find out about” Jughead relied, looking amused at the infuriated redhead.

“You know what? I have an essay to write for third period, so goodbye.” Cheryl said as she picked up her stuff, let her hair down and went over to the silent section to actually start writing her essay.


	2. Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is exceptionally good at chemistry but Archie Andrews is a pain in the ass.

“Bye!” Toni shouted at Cheryl as she walked towards the Science block, for a fun hour of life-threatening chemistry.

Chemistry was a subject Toni did exceptionally well in, since she loved photography and developing film photography was all about chemistry. However, she didn’t enjoy the lessons where she had to work with Archie Andrews, also known as the biggest idiot and cheater Riverdale High has ever know. That boy didn’t know an ion from an atom or an acid from a base, meaning chemistry was definitely not his strong suit, making Toni’s life with him as a lab partner was a living hell.

As she walked into the lab and sat down next to her least favourite redhead, pulled out her acid-stained chemistry notebook and a muji gel pen Cheryl had given her during Art class last year, she braced herself for the next years topics. “Molecular chemistry, physical properties of atoms, further organic chemistry and proving concepts through experimentation - Senior Year Chemistry with Mr. Monroe” Archie read off one of the paper sheets which were distributed around to everyone in the lab.

“You know Toni, I can’t wait for this year to fully start, so we can get back to being the best of lab partners!” He said as he looked at Toni with his stupid goofy grin.

“Yup, I can’t wait” Toni replied.

“Also, you look really nice today, is that a hint of red lipstick I see?” He asked looking at her suspiciously. That's when Toni remembered that she hadn’t removed Cheryl's lipstick smudges from her lips before going into class.

“Fuck!” She said as she wiped over her mouth with the sleeve of her flannel shirt before she applied some cherry-flavoured balm dot com on her lips and looked at the board to start taking notes on the fun and interesting: mass spectrometry and all its uses. Archie laughed to himself as Toni clearly had something to hide and it sure had to something to do with the red lipstick left on her lips. He had to talk to the Scooby gang about this and find out the hot goss.


End file.
